Egyptian Secrets
by LadyTyrant
Summary: A new student enrolls in Domino High. She seems to have odd ties to a particular tombkeeping menace. Kaiba is the first to notice this and alerts Yugi and his gang. Later, things such as blood lines and adoptive fathers come up...


The main character's name is Lyra Ishtar. She has black hair and stormy gray eyes rimmed with a dark charcoal color. She is 5'2''. She is in tenth grade and has just moved to Domino City. Today is her first day at Domino High.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, can you give me my schedule?" Lyra asked the secretary. The secretary looked up at once, all smiles.

"Of course, dear. What's your name?"

"Lyra Ishtar."

"Okay, here it is. I'll print it out now." Lyra waited for a moment and then the secretary handed her the schedule. It included her assigned locker number: 351, and its combination. It was the fifty-first locker on the third floor.

"Thank you," Lyra called as she left to search for her locker. She found the three hundreds and wandered along them until she came to hers. A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes was taking books out of locker 350. Lyra went up to her locker, opened it, and arranged her new books in it neatly. Then she looked at her schedule and took out her science text-book. The thing was almost two inches thick and weighed a ton. She closed and locked the locker, and was about to turn away when the boy from locker 350 tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you there before," he said, looking down at Lyra.

"Yes, today is my first day."

"Seto Kaiba," he said shortly, holding out his hand.

"I'm Lyra Ishtar," she said, shaking it. She noticed that his eyes widened a bit when she said 'Ishtar'. "Well, I have to go find my class. Talk to you later," she said and hurried off. Lyra could feel Kaiba's icy blue eyes on her back as she walked away.

After making a full circuit of the school about four times, looking for her classroom, Lyra stopped. " Where am I? I am _so_ lost," she murmured. Suddenly, she walked right into someone, scattering the contents of her messenger bag everywhere.

"Oh! I'm sorry," the roadblock said, kneeling to help Lyra pick up her things. She got to her feet and the boy handed her the books and other stuff he had collected. Lyra got a good look at the boy's face as he did so; He had blonde, rather messy, hair, brown eyes, and a kind expression. "Are you lost? If you are, I'd be happy to help."

"Yeah, I'm new, and it would help a lot if you can give me directions to Ms. Amano's room. I'm completely lost," Lyra said, hoping he would know.

"I'm going there too. We can walk together," he said, leading her back the way she had come. "By the way, my name is Joey."

"My name is Lyra."

Joey noticed Lyra staring at the floor, apparently lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I was just wondering if there was something in the water here that makes you grow tall."

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Everyone seems to be taller then me." Joey grinned but chose not to answer.

"So, Lyra, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"No."

"Then do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"Okay" Joey said happily, "I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you." Joey and Lyra had come to the classroom. Joey sat down while Lyra went up to talk to the teacher. Then she sat down beside Joey and talked until the bell rang.

Class was a free day, so Lyra was able to get all the way caught up with the class, and finish with time to spare. After class she asked "Joey can you point me in the direction Mr. Fielding's room?"

"Yeah. Sure. It's that way." He said, pointing and grinning mischievously.

"Oh, thanks Joey." Lyra said sarcastically. Joey started walking away.

"Come on. To get to my class I have to go by his." He said. It was a short way and soon Lyra was saying goodbye to Joey.

"Is there some where we should meet for lunch?" she asked.

"No, I'll find you." He said. Lyra grinned and entered the classroom. She told the teacher what she had done in her old school, and he said she'd fit right in. When class had started the teacher said, sounding happy,

" Pop quiz today!" The class groaned. (Mr. Fielding teaches history) Lyra found the test rather simple and, as she finished early, she looked around the classroom she saw Seto Kaiba handing in his test. After class, Lyra asked for directions to her literature class. When she got there, she talked to the teacher.

"I think you'll fit right in. Why don't you just sit down by Yugi?" She said, pointing at a boy with spiky hair. Lyra walked over and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hi I'm Yugi Mutou." he said, grinning.

"I'm Lyra," Lyra said, grinning widely. The students here were so nice!

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yep. Today's my first day. But I'm starting to wonder whether that's written all over my face."

" Not really but we have a lot of group activities in this class particularly, so we get to know each other and can tell when ther's some one new."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Well do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I already told some one I would sit with them." Lyra said, feeling bad.

"That's okay." He said. "Who are you sitting with?"

"Joey" Lyra said, looking at her feet. Yugi started to laugh. He noticed the blank expression on Lyra's face and laughed harder. Then, panting for breath, he said,

" Joey is one of my friends." Lyra couldn't help but grin. Class went by quickly, and soon Yugi and Lyra were walking toward the door. Lyra headed outside and Yugi lead the way to where he and Joey said they were going to meet. Lyra saw Joey standing with a girl a little shorter and boy with brown hair.

"Hey Lyra. Hi Yugi." Joey said when he saw them.

"Hi" Yugi and Lyra replied in unison.

"This is Tea. And this is Tristan." Joey said, gesturing first at the girl then the boy. Lyra shook hands with both of them and then the group started walking towards the lunchroom. Lyra walked by Tea and the two talked about random things.

Suddenly, Kaiba was at the table.

"We need to talk Yugi." He said shortly

"What about?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Something" said Kaiba. He turned around and strode off. Yugi looked at the group, shrugged, and trotted after Kaiba.

//Somewhere in the halls// _I wonder what Kaiba wants_ Yugi thought as he ran through the halls trying to catch up to Kaiba. Finally he caught up. Kaiba had stopped, and was now looking at Yugi. "Do you know Lyra's last name?" he asked

"No" Yugi said, blankly.

"Well, I do." Said Kaiba.

"But why does it matter?" asked Yugi, now quite confused.

"It's Ishtar."

"Do you think she might be related to Marik?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know, but the last thing we need is another psycho tomb keeper running around Domino."

"How about we stop by and ask Marik after school today? I'm taking him his homework anyway." Seto nodded briefly, before turning and walking away.

//Back to the lunchroom// Yugi returned and everyone finished eating lunch. Yugi and Joey got into an argument about duel monsters.

"Sooo," said Tea leaning towards Lyra, "what are you doing after school?" Behind Lyra, Yugi started to violently shake his head at Tea.

"I kinda have to unpack all my stuff. This morning all I did was find the box which had my uniform." Replied Lyra, grinning.

Tea nodded absently, starring at Yugi.

"Do any of you have geometry next?" Lyra asked the group.

"I do." Said Tristan. The two of them got to the classroom and sat down. Class passed quickly, and finally the day was over.

5


End file.
